At That Park, Today
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Kau menemukan sosok pangeran idaman pada dirinya, dan kau menolak untuk menyerah. Namun pangeranmu itu, sebetulnya, hanya menunggu sesosok gadis Jepang yang bahkan terobsesi untuk membunuhnya. OC X D X Fem!18. Warning: Onesided love, OC, OOC, genderbend, second POV. RnR?


**At That Park, Today**

**Summary: Kau menemukan sosok pangeran idaman pada dirinya, dan kau menolak untuk menyerah. Namun pangeranmu itu, sebetulnya, hanya menunggu sesosok gadis Jepang yang bahkan terobsesi untuk membunuhnya.**

**Disc: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano-sensei; Corleone belongs to Mario Puzo (from novel The Godfather); this fic (with the OC inside) belongs to me; and D belongs to 18. *evil laugh***

**Pairing: O Fem!18**

**Warning: Onesided love, OC, OOC, genderbend, second POV.**

* * *

**Author listen to: Tulus – Tuan Nona Kesepian (strongly recommended to listen this song while you read this fic).**

* * *

Kau duduk di sebuah bangku taman siang itu, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur. Tanganmu memeluk sebuah boneka beruang besar yang diniatkan untuk kau buang. Pemberian kekasihmu yang telah meninggalkanmu demi perempuan lain, yang kau bersumpah untuk tak pernah memaafkannya seumur hidupmu. Dan kau merasa sangat bodoh, mendekap erat boneka sial itu dengan mata bengkak alih-alih mendepaknya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Semua terasa begitu memuakkan, dua tahun ternyata tak cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu memberikan seluruh hatinya padamu. Ia lebih memilih meninggalkanmu demi (mantan) sahabatmu. Persis seperti cerita-cerita telenovela. Dramatis.

Ironis.

Kau mendongakkan wajahmu, menatap langit yang terbentang luas di atas kepalamu. Ingin rasanya kau terbang ke atas sana, membentangkan sayapmu –seperti namamu, Aletta– dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Kemanapun boleh, asal kau bisa sedikit melupakan rasa sesak di dadamu.

"_Ciao_[1]! Boleh aku duduk disini? Aku sepertinya kehabisan tempat duduk."

Kau menoleh ke sumber suara, menemukan sosok pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang memberinya senyum ramah. Kau sejenak tertegun, terpana dengan paras tampan yang Tuhan anugerahkan padanya.

"Halo? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Kau terbangun dari kekagumanmu, memberikan sebuah _'eh'_ kecil sebelum balas tersenyum.

"Silakan, aku tidak keberatan." Kau berkata dengan lembut. _Yeah_, kau tak boleh memberikan kesan yang buruk pada pertemuan pertama, ya 'kan?

"_Grazie_[2]." Pemuda itu lalu duduk di sampingmu. Kau meletakkan boneka besar milikmu diantara kalian berdua, menjaga jarak. Ia tampak bertanya-tanya, menatap bonekamu dengan tatapan bingung. "Err... Maaf, untuk apa kau membawa boneka sebesar itu ke taman?"

"Oh, ini?" Kau menunjuk boneka itu, lalu tersenyum kikuk. "Aku bermaksud membuangnya."

"Dibuang? Tidak merasa sayang?" Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Tidak, atau mungkin... sedikit." Kau membalas dengan ragu.

"Begitukah?" Ia tertawa sebentar, sementara kau kembali terpesona dengan sosok yang baru kau kenal lima menit lalu itu. Kau mengulurkan tanganmu, tersenyum padanya.

"Aku Aletta. Aletta Corleone." Kau menyebutkan namamu, kembali mengadu pandang dengan mata _hazel_ itu. Pemuda itu balas menjabat tanganmu, menyadarkan dirimu tentang betapa besar dan kuat genggamannya.

"Dino Cavallone._ Piacere di conoscerti_[3]." Senyum pemuda itu merekah. "Jadi, kembali soal bonekamu. Kalau kau ingin membuangnya, kenapa kau masih mendekapnya?"

"Aku ingin membuangnya, sangat ingin. Tapi, yaah... aku masih belum bisa." Kau tersenyum sedih, matamu menatap rerumputan hijau di kakinya.

"Jika kau masih belum bisa membuangnya, simpan saja hingga kau mampu membuangnya." Dino menjawab dengan polos.

"Boneka ini mengingatkanku pada pria itu, dan aku tidak menyukainya." Kau merasa bisa menangis saat itu juga, sesak rasanya mengingat semua yang telah terjadi.

"Kalau begitu, cukup kembali melangkah dan melupakannya." Dino mengambil bonekamu, menaruhnya di pangkuannya lalu menatap wajah beruang itu dalam-dalam.

"Kurasa kita sama-sama tahu bahwa hal itu sulit untuk dilakukan." Kau terkekeh pelan, membawa pemuda Italia di sampingmu untuk turut tertawa.

Meskipun tanpa kalian sadari, kalian sesungguhnya hanya mentertawakan diri kalian sendiri. Mentertawakan nasib kalian.

"Aku tahu, meskipun aku berharap aku tak mengalaminya." Dino tersenyum geli. Ya, ia terus berharap. Meskipun pemuda ini pun sebenarnya mengalami hal yang sedikit banyak sama denganmu.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu ke taman ini?" Kau bertanya, berbasa-basi. Rasanya tak nyaman jika hanya kau yang bercerita disini. Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Hanya iseng, lari dari pekerjaan." Sang _Italian_ tersenyum jahil, mengembalikan boneka beruang padamu.

"Itu tak baik, Dino." Kau turut tertawa, baru menyadari bahwa pemuda itu berpakaian resmi dengan jas tersampir di lengannya. "Hei, kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta, dan rasanya menyenangkan." Ia menggaruk belakang lehernya, grogi. Saat itu juga, kau menemukan betapa manis pemuda di hadapanmu itu.

"Oh, ya? Pada siapa?" Rasa penasaran –dan sebuah perasaan lain– menggelitik hatimu. Tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah menanyakan hal itu.

"Pada muridku." Mata hazel itu menerawang langit yang biru, tersenyum lembut.

Pada saat itu pula, hatimu mencelos. Sayang sekali, pemuda ini sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai. Baru sedetik kau menyadari bahwa kau menyukai pemuda ini, kau langsung dihempaskan kembali ke bumi. Kembali pada realita.

"Muridmu... dia seperti apa?"

"Dia orang Asia, Jepang tepatnya. Ia selalu bersikap dingin dan tak menyukai keramaian. Ah, ia juga sangat terobsesi untuk membunuhku."

Kau kebingungan, sangat. Orang macam apa yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sangat ingin mencabut nyawanya? Absurd sekali.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, kau pasti kebingungan!" Dino tertawa renyah, menangkap kebingungan terpancar di matamu. "Semua orang mengatakan bahwa aku sangat aneh, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, dan pendapat siapapun tak akan mengubah hal itu."

Kau sendiri baru kali ini menemui seseorang yang sangat masokis seperti pemuda di sampingmu.

"Tak ingin mencoba mencari cinta yang lain?" Kau menahan rasa kesal di dadamu. Siapapun orang yang Dino sukai, kau menganggapnya tak cukup pantas untuk pemuda ini. Kau lebih pantas untuknya, menurutmu.

"Tidak. Aku tak tertarik mencari cinta yang lain."

Suara tegas itu menohok hatinya. Tidak, kau tak boleh kalah.

"Tidak tertarik mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingmu? Maksudku, hei, masih banyak wanita yang menunggumu di luar sana." Kau yakin akan memenangkan debat kusir ini. Pemuda ini pasti setidaknya pernah sadar bahwa parasnya sangat tampan, lebih dari cukup untuk menarik pandangan semua wanita di sekelilingnya.

"Tidak, hahaha~ Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku sangat keras kepala. Bawahan-bawahanku juga berpikir demikian."

Lihat, bahkan semua orang di sekelilingnya sudah jelas-jelas menentang. Tapi pemuda ini tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

Dan kau yakin kau mampu menggoyahkan perasaannya.

"Kau tidak takut... err... _terbunuh_ di tangannya?"

"Aku telah berjanji padanya, bahwa ia _berhak_ membunuhku jika waktuku hampir habis."

Dan kau hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya.

Tidak, kau tak akan menyerah. Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, dan kali ini kau menginginkan pemuda ini.

"Kau–"

"Cavallone."

Kalian mendongak, menatap orang yang baru saja menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian.

Dan matamu menemukan sesosok gadis yang menatap kalian tajam.

"Kyouya?" Dino bangkit, tersenyum manis pada gadis di hadapannya. Kau menyadari, sangat menyadari, bahwa senyuman itu berbeda dengan senyuman yang ia berikan padamu.

"Lari dari pekerjaanmu dan merepotkanku, _kamikorosu_."

"T-Tunggu dulu, Kyouya!"

Kau terdiam, menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam –setengah bingung dan setengah iri. Ia sainganmu, kau rasa. Kau tak tahu mengapa Dino begitu mencintai gadis berambut raven ini. Meskipun kau tahu bahwa gadis itu tak peduli tentang hal tersebut.

"Kau menunggunya, Dino?" Kau berkata dengan datar, berdiri dari posisinya. Beradu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ yang menatapmu sengit.

"Ya." Dino tersenyum. "Aku menunggunya. Aku akan selalu menunggunya hingga akhir hidupku."

"Selamat berjuang kalau begitu." Membawa boneka besarmu, kau tersenyum. "_Arrivederci_[4]."

Kau meninggalkan mereka, masih berpikir bahwa kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kau tahu adalah pemegang tampuk kekuasaan _Famiglia_ Cavallone.

Yang tidak kau tahu adalah, bahwa sejak awal kesempatan itu tak pernah ada.

* * *

**Epilogue – Third POV**

"Siapa wanita itu?" Hibari menatap kepergian Alatte dengan tatapan sinis. Dino tersenyum rikuh.

"Alatte Corleone, kami baru saling mengenal sejam yang lalu." Dino menjawab seadanya, terlalu takut menyulut kemarahan wanita di sampingnya.

"Corleone? _Famiglia_ dari Long Island itu?" Hibari melangkah meninggalkan bangku taman, diikuti Dino yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku baru saja menyadarinya." Dino menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sementara Hibari menghela napasnya.

"Kau memang bodoh."

"Jahat sekali..." Dino meringis, lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada pakaian Hibari. "Kulihat, kau masih memakai seragammu."

Hibari hanya menggumam pelan. Hari ini ia memakai setelan lengkap, _blazer_ dan rok selutut, beserta _stilleto_ hitam yang terpasang di kakinya. Di lengannya yang ramping, tersampir coat berwarna hitam. Dino tak henti memuji dalam hati tubuh Hibari yang sempurna dalam balutan pakaian resminya.

"Dan... bagaimana dengan lamaranku?"

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam. Ia tak melupakannya, bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini melamarnya untuk menjadi Signora Cavallone. Menjadi istrinya. Itu terjadi tadi malam, kurang dari 24 jam yang lalu.

"Jika kau menyesal nanti, tak akan ada jalan kembali." Hibari tersenyum kasual. "Dan, ya. Aku setuju menikah denganmu."

Dino tertegun, sebelum akhirnya membawa Hibari menuju pelukannya. Membisikkan betapa ia begitu mencintai wanita yang ada dalam dekapannya ini, yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut dari Hibari.

"_Ti amo, mio caro_[5], Kyouya Hibari –ah, bukan, Kyouya Cavallone."

Dengan ini, kesempatan bagi setiap wanita untuk mendekati Sang Cavallone Decimo, secara resmi, telah tertutup.

* * *

**Epilogue 2 – Second POV**

Kau mengambil ponsel di saku rok span milikmu, menekan nomor yang menghubungkanmu dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Halo, _Nonno_[6]? Ya, ini aku. Apa _Nonno_ mengenal Dino Cavallone? Iya, aku boleh meminta sesuatu, 'kan? Tolong atur perjodohanku dengannya, ya. _Per favore_[7]_, Nonno_? Apa?! Tidak bisa? Kenapa? _Guardiano di Nuvole_[8] Vongola?"

Dan kau akhirnya menyadari sesuatu, gadis yang kau anggap sainganmu tadi bukanlah sainganmu. Ia adalah lawan yang tak terkalahkan olehmu, yang bahkan menggunakan kekuasaan kakekmu demi mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan Dino Cavallone.

Kyouya Hibari, kau menggumamkannya dalam hati. Kau kalah telak.

* * *

[1] _Ciao_: Hi.

[2] _Grazie_: Thank's.

[3] _Piacere di conoscerti_: Nice to meet you.

[4] _Arrivederci_: Good bye.

[5] _Ti amo, mio caro_: I love you, my dear.

[6] _Nonno_: Grandfather.

[7] _Per favore_: Please.

[8] _Guardiano di Nuvole_: Guardian of Cloud.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Genderbend! Awalnya saya pengen buat sho-ai, like usual. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya lebih kena kalau ini dijadikan straight aja. Jadi... begitulah! Dan soal OC saya, saya pengen bikin dia semaksa mungkin, seegois mungkin. Maka jadilah Alatte! Cerita ini juga agak... aneh... maaf, sense saya lagi error akhir-akhir ini... *nangis*

That's all! And PLEASE, REVIEW?


End file.
